


Disaster

by ernstie



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Avoidance, M/M, Relationship Doubt, idk how to tag!, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 17:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ernstie/pseuds/ernstie
Summary: Levi Schmitt knows this can't end well, but it can't end if they never talk.





	Disaster

**Author's Note:**

> hey! im a mess for these two men. im actually levi because im a nerd and a disaster gay. anyway enjoy! my tumblr is spidervencm
> 
> also i may mention i wrote this in 2 hours so its pretty rocky, but i like it so im posting it

Levi is doing his very best to avoid Nico. It’s been 5 hours since they got rescued out the ambulance, which was a whole new level of awkward. Imagine how it feels to be caught on your knees about to take off someone’s pants when a door whips open and one of your best friends is there to see it. Parker was a little bit more than shocked to see that picture. 

“Um, so… You guys should get dressed then get inside as soon as possible,” he spoke before disappearing back into the hospital. 

Levi cringes just at the thought of it, but pure embarrassment isn’t the reason he’s hiding from Nico. The real reason is that he doesn’t want to be told it was all a mistake again. He knew it would be coming as well. There’s just no way in hell Nico wanted him more than he wanted to stay out Levi’s ‘drama’. 

Least to say, he’s very happy to be in the intern locker room changing before getting out this hospital as quick as he can. He takes off his scrubs and starts to pull up his jeans just as Parker and Helm walk in the room. He focuses all his attention on putting on his shirt then escaping before Parker asks anything. 

“Hey Schmitt,” Parker says casually as he walks past him. 

“Hi,” he says back. Casey stops and looks back at him. 

“I won’t tell anyone, I hope you know that,” he says before walking away. Well, at least that's a relief. Levi grabs his bag and keys then scurries out of the room before Helm can ask him how clinic duty was. 

Walking through the hospital halls, all he can think about is how he isn’t enough for Nico. He was raised as a Conservative Jew, so it wasn’t like he was always in an accepting environment. Sure, as time passed his temple got more accepting of homosexuality, but it wasn’t like anyone there was gay, right? Then there was the internalized homophobia he had inside him. As a teen thought couldn’t be gay because he wasn’t flamboyant, had a high pitched voice, or had a limp wrist. As an adult, he recognized these things as not real reasons but still used them as an excuse to himself. When Nico just assumed he was gay his stomach nearly dropped out of his ass. The immediate reaction of “I’m not gay” almost slipped out, like he was defending himself from some kind of hurtful remark. 

He steps into the elevator and hopes it will be a quick ride. He just wants to be home with his mom and peacefully watch as she listens to 80’s music and makes Challah bread. Maybe he could just pass out in his bed and not have a single thought in his head. The doors open and Levi sighs happily. Just a straight shot to the parking lot, then he’s home free. He’s just glad he never told Nico when he was off. 

-

So maybe it’s grown a little more into a real problem that Levi is full out dipping into patient rooms, running down the hall just to seem busy, and jumping at any little task just so he doesn’t have to see Nico. 

It’s now been about two days since the ambulance incident, that's what Levi is calling it now. He had the day off yesterday and has been staying as far away from ortho as humanly possible all of today. He’s 10 hours into his 15 hour shift and he’s hoping that this luck keeps coming his way. 

But of course, he is Levi Schmitt, as luck has never been in his favor. 

He is sitting in the cafeteria drinking a Monster Energy (he’s never liked coffee that much) as a voice speaks out from behind him. 

“You know those things are terrible for you,” the person says. Levi chokes on his drink because he knows that voice. It's the one about to say to forget the other day and just carry on like it didn’t happen. He coughs and tries to regain composure as Nico pulls up a chair next to him.

“Um, yeah,” he says taking another big gulp. Maybe it will strike him dead right now if he drinks enough. 

“I was wondering if you wanted to talk about-” 

“Hey Schmitt, hey Dr. Kim,” Qadri said taking a seat beside Nico. Levi silently thanks heaven that she came just in time before he started talking. 

“Hey, I just wanted a second-”

“Do you mind if I ask you some ortho questions because I’ve been dying to get on ortho again,” she says cutting him off. Levi takes this moment to get the fuck out of there. 

He sighs as he turns the corner from the cafeteria. Things just aren’t going to end well here. 

-

Hour 14 out of 15. Levi just got out of a 3 hour surgery and is walking down the hall to check on the labs for another patient. Though that plan is cut short because he is pulled into an on-call room. Levi lets out a quick yelp as he hit into someone’s body and almost knocks them both over. He regains his balance and steps back to see it’s Nico. 

“I have to go get labs,” he quips as the other man walks over to close and lock the door. 

“First you’re going to tell me what is up with you avoiding me,” he speaks staying beside the door. 

“I’ve just been… busy,” Levi responds. Nico scoffs and takes a step toward him. 

“You had the day off yesterday. You practically sprinted away from me in the cafe. Do you not, like me or something?” Nico asks letting a bit of vulnerability peek through his tone. The brunette is speechless. How is Nico hurt if he’s the one about to let him down?

“I just-” Levi lets out a deep breath, “-I know what you’re going to say. That the other day was a mistake, heat of the moment or whatever, and you don’t want Levi Schmitt, living disaster.”

“I want the opposite of that,” Nico laughs. Levi looks at him confused, “I mean, I want you. I want the disaster that is Levi Schmitt.”

Levi doesn’t even know what to do with himself. A guy likes him for him. 

“I like you as a mess,” Nico says stepping close so their chests touch, “I like your glasses,” he softly kisses Levi’s nose, “and I really like your lips.”

Nico leans down and kisses Levi. He slowly backs them up so the smaller is now pinned between the wall and him. Levi reaches a hand up to rest on Nico’s jaw and the other hold onto his lab coat like it's the only thing tying him to reality. 

“So you want me as what?” Schmitt breathes as he breaks away from the kiss. 

“Boyfriend?” Nico asks with a thumb brushing on the other’s cheek. 

“Yeah, I can live with that.”


End file.
